Something About The Sunshine
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: A Joe&Miley love story. Joley.
1. Chapter 1

Miley starts to descend the stairs off of the plane. That was her first time flying and if she is going to be honest with herself, she loved it. But she should've put up a better fight with her brother to get the window seat. As soon as she takes a step out of the plane, instantly, the heat hit her. Like she had just stepped in an oven. Following her mom down the stairs, she held the handrail firmly. The slightest movement making the stairs sway from side to side. The moon is high in the sky and you can barely see anything. The air here feels so refreshing.

Justin, walking behind Miley, trips her up. For nothing in particular, just for something to do. Miley turns around and slaps him on the head. Nothing new. She can never hit hard. Laughing at her failed attempt, he hurries up and starts to walk next to her.

"How long are we staying here for?"

"2 weeks." She replies to her brother. He's the most annoying person in the whole world and she's got to be stuck with him for the next two weeks. Great. Just great.

"Hurry up" Billy shouts from a couple of metres away. Their mom, Trish, walking alongside him.

She's not exactly sure if her parents know where they are going but she follows anyways. And by the looks of other people's faces, they don't either. Miley's hair hung loose, straightened and she had dyed it just a few days ago. Dark brown. Her eye's thick with black eyeliner but that is the only make up she is wearing. She loves the natural look. In the distant, she can see a crowd of people. Well next they have to go and find their suitcases. Possibly the worst part of going on holiday.

-

A few hours later, both Miley and Justin find themselves unpacking their clothes. Just arriving in a hot country and the first thing they had to do was unpack. Miley wants to go to explore the area. She hates to be stuck inside even if it is 2 in the morning. She's not tired.

Quickly unpacking her clothes, she runs into the living room – where her mom and dad are – and stood in front of the telly.

"Can I go out?"

"No! It's dark outside and you don't know who's out there" Trish replies, quite shocked at Miley's request.

"But Mom, I can handle myself. And I won't be going far"

"Miley it's final. You're not going. Now get back in your room"

Miley stomps her feet as she walks back to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. She kicks off her shoes and lies on her bed.

Justin, sat on his bed, is staring at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Turn the light off" She replies back hastily with a hint of anger in her voice. Grabbing her iPod from the bedside table, turning over and blasting her favourite singer, **Demi Lovato**.

_4:30 am. _

Lying wide awake on her bed, Miley lies staring at the ceiling. The sound of her brother, snoring, is filling up the room. When she goes to sleep, everything HAS to be quiet. After a while of tossing and turning she gets up and starts to head to the balcony. Unfolding a chair that was rested on the wall, she sits on it.

Gazing up at the night sky, stars sparkling like tiny little diamonds and the full moon lighting the darkened street. She extends her hand out in front of her, curling in her fingers into a fist but keeping her thumb out. Kinda like she's giving someone thumbs up. Miley positions her thumb right in front of the moon, something she'd learnt recently from watching the film _dear john. _And it was true. She'd done it back in her home country now here. She stands like that for a couple of minutes. Until something knocks her back to reality.

"You know, no matter how long you stand like that, the moons not going to get bigger" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Looking around, Miley tries to see where the person is. "Who's there?"

"Over here" They says.

She sees a light flick on the balcony next to hers. She walks over to the edge and bends over to see who is there.

"Hi" He says as he walks out into the light. He's an old man. Half of her expected it to be someone handsome.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here this time of night" A smile spreading across his face.

"Umm bye" She said as she ran back into the hotel room, slamming shut the sliding door then turning off the light. Creepy perv.

_the next day._

Trish and Billy were sitting at the breakfast table, eating a slice of toast and drinking coffee. Miley walks in, her hair all messed up and, by the looks of it, still half asleep. She takes a seat next to Billy and grabs a slice of toast.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked, her mouth full of chewed up toast.

"We're going to have a look around the area"

Well at least that's better than staying in, Miley thought to herself. She gets up and walks over to the balcony, looking over to the swimming pool. It's only like, what 9 in the morning. And already there are loads of people there. Most of the adults are lazing about on their sun loungers, soaking up the sun. Kids splashing about in the shallower end of the pool, with their armbands and floats. Only being out there for a couple of minutes, Miley forehead is already covered in a thin layer of sweat.

-

Walking alongside a small river, Miley trails behind her family. She'd thought to keep the clothing to a minimum but still she was overheating. Her dark blue denim shorts, only covering like a quarter of her thigh, with a white vest top. Her flip flops scraping across the ground. She'd tied all her hair up into a messy bun and not wearing any sunglasses. Well she does want a tan so wearing sunglasses would give you to white eyes while the rest of your body is tanned. Justin, walking alongside his parents, is checking out all the houses. Trying to estimate when they were built. He always had been a brainiac. Miley's gaze lands in the water of the river. It is filthy. Rubbish, half eaten food and God knows what else is lying in it. And by the colour of it, it looks like boys have done their business in there. But that is the only fault that she's found about this place. It's beautiful.

Not one cloud in sight, everything painted a light colour. Miley checks her mobile to see if any of her friend has text her and, surprisingly, there not. In school Miley is classed at 'popular girl' but she never bullies anyone or thinks she's better than anyone else. She loves her friends and that's it.

"Mom can we go to the beach?" Justin asks.

"Sure sweetie"


	2. Chapter 2

Lying, gazing up to the sun with her eyes closed, wearing a bright yellow bikini which shows off all of her flawless curves. Getting a tan is number one on her things to do list. Her mom and dad doing the same next to her, while her brother is God knows where.

"Miley, come and play in the sea with me" Justin asks, in a whiney voice.

"No. Go yourself"

"I don't want to"

Miley sighs and sits up, pulling her vest top over her head.

"You know you're such a baby sometimes" Justin sticks out his tongue at her after her snide remark.

Taking a glance at the sky, it's bright blue and not one single cloud in sight. They walk past a group of lads playing volleyball. All showing off their perfect tanned muscles and their amazing athletic skills. Staring at them while walking to the sea with her arms folded, he eyes landed on this one particular boy. He is slightly taller than the rest, short black hair, not as tanned as the other but still hot and he's possibly got the best body there. And for a quick second, their eyes meet. Completely oblivious that she's nowhere near her brother. He smiles over at her and she can swear that he winked too. Not paying attention to where she's walking, she trips over something, sending her flying to the floor.

Someone starts to laugh and she doesn't have to open her eyes to know who it belongs to. **Justin.**

"You little brat!" Miley says as she starts to get off the floor. Causing Justin to run away, still laughing.

_A little while later._

Sitting on the edge of the pier, Miley's feet dipped into the sea. The ocean. Watching her younger brother play around with his new friends he met, trying to drown each other. She couldn't help but smile. Yeah, her and Justin may fight but in the end they'll always love each other. Drawing circles with her feet in the water, she feels the presence of someone sit next to her.

"I see you fell for me pretty hard back there" Said the mysterious boy.

Turning her head, Miley realises that it's the boy she was staring at earlier. Feeling somewhat nervous about him being so close to her, half naked.

"No I didn't" She says.

"I'm Joe" He turns fully to face Miley.

"Hi" Miley rubs her hand across her face, trying to get rid of the sweat.

"Don't I get your name?" Joe chuckles slightly.

"Maybe" She replies. Flirting is one of Miley's features. She flirts even when she doesn't mean to.

He smiles, his pearly white teeth showing. "I saw you checking me out back there"

"Oh, please. The only thing I was checking out were you shorts" Trying her best to make Joe work. She never likes to give guys the easy way.

Getting really close to Miley, Joe starts to whisper in her ear.

"Really. Cuz I was checking you out too and I like what I see" And with that, Joe jumps into the ocean, splashing Miley in the process.

"You coming in?" He says when he comes back to the surface.

Shaking her head and smiling. "No thanks"

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't want to"

"You can't swim can you?" Joe asks a smiling hiding on his lips.

"Pfft...yes I can"

He raises his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I can't" Miley says in her defence.

Joe smiles and swims closer to her. Extending his arms to her. "Come on, I'll help"

Reaching down to him, she doesn't bother to take off her top. "I swear if you leave go of me, you're gonna die"

"You've got a sexy accent there. Where are you from?"

Miley giggles, jumping into the freezing water. "Newcastle" Grabbing onto Joe's shoulders.

"Where's that?"

"England"

"Oh is that the place where Cheryl Cole's from?"

"Yup"

"She's hot!"

"Nice to know. Now don't leave go" Joe starts to swim backwards, Miley's arms are wrapped around his neck.

"So do I get your name yet?"

"Miley" She says while observing everyone else around them. When Joe stops, she turns her head, unaware of how close their faces are. Biting her lip as she stares into his chocolate coloured orbs.

"Oooo, Looks like Miley's got a boyfriend" Justin says while swimming up to them.

Joe laughs. "Who's this?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend okay? And I don't know. Some stalker" Miley turns to face Justin.

"Not! I'm Miley's younger, much sexier, brother" He shakes his hair, sending the bits of water everywhere.

"So what's your name, kid?" Joe asks.

"Listen dude, I'm not a kid. And the names Cyrus. Justin Cyrus"

Miley's hand slips from Joe's shoulder, causing it to travel down his chest. Feeling his abs, Miley found it hard not to smile. And Joe noticed it. Miley bit her lip and looks over to Justin.

"You can go now" A hint of irritation in her voice. Justin gave her the finger then swam away.

"You're little brother can swim but you can't?"

"Shut it. I wanna go back" Joe swims back to the pier, helping Miley out then getting out himself.

"Do I get to see you again?" Joe asks, running his hand through his wet hair.

"Do you want to see me again?"

"Maybe. Meet me here at eight thirty tonight"

"I don't think my parents will let me"

"Well sneak away" And with that, he jogs away.

Miley sighs dreamily to herself, screams to herself. "He. Is. So. HOT!"

Now she's just got to convince her parents to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was spent on the beach then going to pizza hut for dinner. Miley keeps finding herself thinking about Joe. The way her hand slowly glided down his wet, perfect abs. The way their bodies touched when they were in the water. Miley is busy daydreaming about Joe and a pair of hands clap right in front of her face.

"Earth to Miley" Justin says. He'd changed clothes since Miley had last seen him. He is now wearing a white top with blue, floral shorts.

"What do you want Justin?" Miley sits up on her bed. Being in the sun all day had worn her out.

"Mom says you need to get ready 'cause we're going down to the bar now"

"Urgh. I don't wanna go"

"Why do you always have to spoil everything? You're always complaining or in a bad mood. Lighten up. You're on holiday" Those were some wise words that came out of her brothers' mouth.

Miley changed her clothes. A light blue pair of denim hot pants and a white vest top. Her make-up kept to a minimum, only a slight bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. She'd straightened her natural wavy hair and let it down. She walks into the living room of the hotel room.

"Mom, I met some friends today and they invited me to go out with them tonight. Can I go?"

"Absolutely not Miley!"

"Why?" Miley whines.

"You're in a foreign country, going out with people you've only just met. That's a no no from me. Have you ever seen the film Taken?"

"Mom, that's in France. And I'll have my mobile on if I need you or you need me"

"No! And not another word"

Miley walks to the front door, stops and looks over to her mom. "I'm going. I'll be back later" And with that, Miley walks out of the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Before Trish could say anything, Miley is already out of the door. She thought about going after her but she knew Miley can look after herself. The only reason that she's so protective is that she doesn't want her little girl to grow up.

"Where's Miley gone?" Billy says as he takes a seat next to Trish.

"She's went out with some friends"

Walking along the sidewalk, the air very moist and humid, Miley can't help but smile to herself. She is on her way to meet Joe. The sexiest person she's ever seen. As she starts to get closer to the beach, she sees that there is more than one person there. Miley can hear loud music and people laughing, talking and even singing. A not suddenly begins to form in her stomach. The sun is just about setting. Sending a kaleidoscope of colours across the sky. Standing, searching for Joe. But all she can see is people drinking dancing and it looks like someone is starting a fire. Just as she turns around, Joe pops up in front of her. Making her jump slightly.

"Leaving so soon?" A small smile playing on his lips.

"I didn't know where you were"

"Let's get the party started" Joe grabs Miley's hand and leads her over to the group of people.

The next half hour is spent with Joe introducing Miley to almost everyone. And she couldn't help but notice that half of the guys there were undressing her with their eyes. She stayed close to Joe and he kept a hold of her hand.

"Do you want a drink?" Joe asks, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Nah, I'm good" Miley looks around, a few people lying on the floor, completely wasted. And it's only like 9pm.

"Hi, I'm Taylor" Says the blond haired girl who just walked up to Miley and Joe. Miley is admiring her style. She looks very...gothic. Her eyes thickened with black eyeliner and eye shadow. She's beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Miley"

"It's nice to meet you" She turns to Joe. "You know how to pick the pretty ones don't you?"

"Well what can I say? They can't keep away from me" Miley elbows Joe, causing him to laugh.

"Where are you from" Taylor asks, running a hand through her long blond hair.

"England"

"Awesome. Come here, you can meet some of my friends" Taylor pulls Miley away from Joe before either can say anything.

"Hey guys, this is Joe's friend, Miley" Miley gets a few hellos and the odd smile. There is a girl that scowled at her. She's got black wavy hair, wearing shorts and a bikini top. She had a lot of make up on. Miley smiles at them all.

"So you guys up for a game of would you rather?" The girl black curly hair, also known as Selena.

Such an amateur game Miley thinks to herself. But everyone agreed. They all sit in a circle and Selena starts it.

"So Demi, would you rather your closet set on fire or slit your wrists?"

"Slit my wrists. I couldn't live without my clothes" Demi replies. "Taylor, would you rather be a girl or be what you are now?"

Taylor gives Demi the middle finger. "At least I'm not a whore. Dropping my knickers to anyone"

Demi is just about to reply when Selena cuts her off. "Okay enough. So Miley, who you rather fuck Joe or Mitchell?"

Miley can feel her cheeks burn. "Who's Mitchell?" When Selena points him out, he is nothing compared to Joe. "Fuck Joe" she says in a whisper.

"Awwww Joe, looks like someone's got a little crush on you over here" Demi calls over to Joe. Causing Miley's face to blush. Joe walks over, beer in hand, and smiles.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Molly wants to fuck you" Demi replies. A mock smile plastered across her face.

Joe smiles over to Miley and raises his eyebrows. "Is that true?"

Miley's cheeks turn a dark shade of red; she bows her head so her hair covers her face. Feeling completely embarrassed.

"Looks like someone's a little embarrassed" Demi says as she flips her hair over her shoulders.

Getting up off of the floor, Miley storms away. "The names Miley" She spits at Demi as she walks past.

Joe walks after Miley, getting a wink off Demi as he does so. "Wait up Miley"

Miley ignores him, continues to walk. But little did she know, she's going in the wrong direction to where her hotel is located at.

"What's wrong?" Joe's says as he pulls her arm, causing her to stop.

"Nothing...it's just that girl is really doing my head in"

"That's just Demi. She does everyone's head in. Don't take it personal"

Miley sighs and starts to walk again, feeling the presence of Joe beside her. "You can go back to your friends you know"

"Yeah I know but I would much rather be with you" Miley turns to face him, seeing a goofy smile across his face. She laughs.

"I'm glad I amuse you"

"Sorry, it's just...I have to go. My parents are gonna kill me when I get back"

"Okay, what hotel are you at?"

"Umm siesta"

"Then you're going the complete opposite way to that. It's..." Joe points. "..that way"

"Umm...thanks. Bye" Miley smiles at him before walking away.

Joe runs after her. "You're not getting away that easy" He pulls her towards him and kisses her. Pulling away after a few seconds. Miley bites her bottom lip and smiles.

"Goodnight Miley" Joe says as he winks and walks away.

Miley stand there, shocked that he kissed her. She squeals to herself. Joe smiles to himself as he heard her.


	4. Chapter 4

the next day.

Trish is sitting on the couch next to Billy as they watch the tennis tournament. Pretty much the only think they can watch as all the rest of the channels are in Spanish. Turning their eyes towards the door as they see a sleeping Justin making his way over to them.

"How did you sleep honey?" Trish asks as she pats the side of her for him to sit down.

"Fine but it was way too hot. I think we need air condition in her" Justin rubs his eyes and starts to watch the television.

"Yeah, I'll go and see the manager today"

Miley walks into the living room, half asleep, and sits next to Justin.

"What time did you get in last night?" Billy asks, not taking his attention away from the tennis. Yeah sports aren't really his thing but he is really starting to get into them.

"I don't really remember"

"Were you drunk?" Billy turns to face Miley, a hit of anger in his face.

"No"

"Well you look like you've got a hangover"

"Cut it out dad. I wasn't drunk okay? Stop treating me like a child. I'm 16. Legally able to not be in the care of my parents. I wanna live my life a little. I'm not stupid enough to drink. I know what happened to Miranda" Before Miley knew it, there were tears falling down her face. "I know when to say no. And I'm really disappointed that you think of me like that" And with that, Miley walks out of the door, slamming it shut behind her. Not caring that she's still in pyjama shorts and a vest top. But to be honest, they just look like laid back clothes. Wiping her face and she goes down the stairs, her hair – which is pulled back into a messy bun – bouncing as she does so. Exiting the hotel, her arms folded, she walks around the side of it and sits down.

Staring up at the ocean coloured blue sky. Not one cloud in sight. Birds in the trees chirping, it's very relaxing. That's until she finds herself thinking about Miranda. Her younger sister, by 2 years. Thinking about Miranda is bringing tears to her eyes.

flashback.

"_You're a slut, a druggie and a no good whore" Miley shouts, anger flaring out of her. _

"_Fuck you. Just because no guys wanna have sex with you. You're ugly and to be honest I would kill myself if I looked like you" Miranda said, her body swaying from side to side as she tries to keep her balance. She was clearly drunk._

"_You know what? Don't you ever talk to me. Okay? We are no longer sisters. And i couldn't care a less if I didn't see you again" Miley found herself speaking these words before even thinking about them. _

"_Good because I never wanna see you again" And with that, Miranda runs out of the door and slams it shut._

_Little did Miley know that, that would be the last time she ever saw her little sister again._

_She died that night. She had an overdose of drugs._

Miley let the tears run down her face. And the last thing Miley said to her was that she didn't wanna see her again. And she got my wish. Miley can't help but blame myself. And deep down, she knows her parents blame her too. She was her little sister; she had to look out for her.

Miley sits there for about an hour then goes back up to the hotel room. Her parents have clearly gotten over the situation.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to the fair today" Trish calls to Miley as she walks through the door. A hint of anger in her voice.

Dressed in a pair of black hot pants and a grey vest top, a pair of black sunglasses and her hair tied into a bun. No make-up. Well there is really no point...it's scorching, you're only going to sweat it off anyways.

Justin comes running into the room. "Miley hurry up. Everyone's waiting for you"

"I'm ready!" She says out of irritation. Miley grabs her mobile and walks into the sitting room.

"It took you long enough" Billy scoffs. He gets up and walks out of the door without another word. Trish follows him. Then Justin.

"Great, my parents are acting like children" Miley says to herself. Shoving her phone into her pocket, she goes out of the door. Her mom locking it when she gets out.

when they get there.

"Here's some money. Me and your father are going to the cafe over there.." She points to a small cafe located on the outskirts of the beach. "..so if yous need us, just go there" Trish hands Miley the money.

"Wait...you're making me babysit that?" She turns and looks to Justin.

"Be nice Miley. You know why I can't go on any of the rides...and your dads back is acting up again"

"Urgh.." Miley snatches the money out of her moms hand. "Come on douche" She pushes past Justin.

Justin rushes after her. "You know, you could try to be a little bit nicer to me"

"Yeah, I could. But I don't want to" Miley says as they enter the carnival. "What do you wanna go on first?"

Justin smiles a little. Miley is letting him choose the rides. Maybe today won't be so bad after all. "Umm...the waltzer"

"Then the waltzer it is" Miley smiles and makes her way to the ride, with Justin walking beside her.

The day had been spent with a lot of laughs. It was the most fun Miley and Justin had ever had together. They talked about each other, love life. Miley even told Justin how much she likes Joe. Justin told Miley about his girlfriend back at home. They went on almost every ride there, apart from the rollercoaster as Miley is petrified of heights.

"Last ride – the Miami Wave? Please?" Justin asks his sister.

"Sure" They walk over, the queue isn't very long.

As the get on, pulling their seatbelts **(a/n they're the plastic ones that come over your head)** down and a man comes and checks to see if they're all on properly. As the guy takes a seat in his little room, his blasts the music. Usher – OMG starts playing. Everyone is singing along. The ride starts, going high into the air and swiftly coming back down. Miley heart skips a beat when it goes back down. The speed was unexpected. Grabbing onto her seatbelt as it goes back up to the top. Everyone screaming and a few people still singing. Keeping tight hold of the seat belt. Miley screams at it goes down once again. But when it goes back up, it stops. After a few minutes everyone is starting to get a bit panicky.

"What's happening Miley?" Justin turns his head and looks at Miley.

"I-I don't know" Miley looks up to the sky; they were about 50 feet away from the ground. Being afraid of heights is more like a phobia for Miley. A voce from on the ground interrupts Miley's thoughts.

"Don't worry, the rides stuck. The mechanic is on his way. I repeat _don't_ worry"

"_Don't_ worry. He said _don't _worry. We're stuck up what 50 feet from the ground and he's telling us not to worry?" Miley's heart has started to beat faster.

After 10 minutes or so, someone comes up on a basket crane. He is dressed in a red suit...maybe because he's a fire man. He starts from the left side of the ride and starts helping people down. He yells to the man he operates the ride to release their seatbelts one by one. Looking down, Miley sees that they've gathered quite the crowd. She starts to take deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth.

When the guy gets to her, he yells down. "Open"

But nothing happens. He calls down again but the guy says the button is already pressed.

"I think you're stuck" He says as he tries to pull the seatbelt – but it won't budge.

"What? You've got to be kidding me" Miley says, a hint of irritation in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The guy finishes getting the rest of the people off the ride. But still Miley isn't out.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" Miley shouts.

"Calm down"

"You want me to calm down?..." Miley is just about to add something else when someone takes her hand.

She turns her head, ready to shout at whoever's it is but she stops when she realises who it is.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" She says, her voice a little shaky.

Joe smiles at her. "I work here"

"What? But aren't you on holiday." Holding Joe's hand a little tighter.

"I never said that. I didn't say anything about that"

The ride moves a little, causing Miley to scream. Joe laughs at her.

"Calm down. You won't fall. You're strapped in...unlike me" He says referring to where he's sitting. He'd told the guys that he knew the girl so he went up to comfort her.

"So what do you work as?" Miley asks, trying to get her mind off her current location.

"I work on the rides. From June through to the end of August. I get paid and it's better than just wasting the summer away doing nothing" He looks away from Miley, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

Just as Joe is about to reply, Miley's seatbelt comes unloose and she starts screaming.

"Stop screaming Miley!" Joe says loudly over her screaming. He puts his arm in front of her, refraining her from falling.

The fireman gets up on his basket crane and helps Joe and Miley down. Still shaking when she gets to the floor, Miley starts taking deep breaths. In through her nose and out through her mouth.

"You're a little over dramatic, aren't you?" Joe asks as he walks up behind her.

Miley turns and faces him, scowling. "Shut up!"

"Miley sweetie. Are you okay?" Trish quickly says as she reaches her daughter.

"Like you care" Miley scoffs as she folds her arms.

"Don't be like that Destiny!" Miley's dad only uses her real name when he's angry with her.

Miley hears Joe chuckle at her name but she ignores it. "Sorry" she replies to him, hastily.

"Don't be shy Miley. Show mom and dad your new boyfriend" Justin says, cockily, to her. Giving her a cheeky smile.

"Fuck you!" Miley replies to Justin. Causing Justin to stick his tongue out at her.

"MILEY!" Her father shouts. Taking a step closer to her.

"He's doing my head in" Miley unfolds her arms.

"Don't be rude and introduce us to your _friend" _Trish hesitates before she says the last word.

After a minute of silence. Miley refusing to say anything, Joe replies to Trish.

"My names Joe Jonas. And I work in her" Joe says politely as he shakes Miley's dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Billy says as he pulls his hand back.

As Joe senses the tension, he speaks up. "Well I best be getting back to work. It was nice meeting you guys" Joe smiles at them then turns around and winks at Miley, then he walks away.

later that day.

Miley's been giving her parents the silence treatment. But little did she know, her parents were giving her it. They've been back at their hotel room for about 20 minutes. Her parents, sitting watching the T.V while Justin is playing on his PSP.

Miley grabs her recent book and heads for the door, not making eye contact with her parents. Slamming the door shut on her way out. She heads to the beach.

"Do you think we should go and stop her?" Trish asks. Setting aside her newspaper and turning to Billy.

"Nah, she's old enough. Give her some space and she'll come around" Not looking away from the T.V.

Trish sighs and leans back into the settee.

It's twilight, making the sky very beautiful. Miley starts to walk faster as she can hear heavy footsteps behind her. Lowering her head as she wraps her arms around herself. Tripping slightly over the uneven pavements.

"Wait up" They shout, quickening their pace to catch up to Miley.

Miley is just about to turn around when she sees that the person is next to her. Then rapidly turns her head, facing forward.

"Hey" Says the dark haired person.

Miley looks at the stranger walking next to her, then she realises it's the old man from the first night they came here. "Umm...hi"

"Where's your parents?" He says as he sniffles.

"They're back in the hotel. They forgot something so they said they'd catch up to me" Miley lies, feeling slightly scared.

"Ohh, that's too bad. We could've hung out for a while" A smile spreads across his face.

"Um...okay" Her hands start shaking. Creepy pervert man. She sees the man turn the opposite way from the corner of her eye. Sighing a breath of relief. She continues her journey to the beach.

**when she gets there**

Sitting cross legged on the sand, the evening breeze blowing against her cheeks. Miley closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then turns around and lies on her stomach, opening her book at the last read page. Reading. Reading helps you escape reality. And if you love reading, it may actually feel like you're in the story.

Feeling someone push her right shoulder telling her to wake up. Her face resting on her book, in the sand. Miley must've fallen asleep. Turning over and lying on her back, her eyes flutter open. It's dark. Really dark. Taking notice to the big figure standing above her, Miley screams.

_Okay, so do you like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts __ this is like my first proper story on fanfiction. I normally post them on youtube. Thanks for reading. __**xo**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa...calm down" Says the figure, who quickly jumps up.

Miley quickly scrambles to her feet, her heart beating fast. As her eyes adjust to the dark figure. She recognises the person. "JOE!" she screams and runs over to him, smacking him on the arm.

He takes a step back, dodging her second attempt to hit him. "What? Why you hitting me?" Joe says.

Miley runs her hand through her hair in frustration. "You. Gave. Me. A. Heart. Attack" She shouts through gritted teeth. Miley was just about ready to round house kick the mother fucker...well not _literally. _

"Didn't anyone tell you not to wake up a girl who's asleep on the beach at night?" Miley takes a few steps closer.

Joe laughs. "You're weird you know that"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?" Miley replies as she fixes her hair.

"Just wandering about, hoping to come across someone sexy lying on the sand" He says as he gets closer to her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up!" She puts her hands on his chest to stop him coming any closer.

He laughs at her, still moving closer to her as he removes her hands from his chest. "So how's little miss drama queen?"

Joe's got a hold of her wrists, she looks up to him. "Well I _was _having a good sleep until _someone_ came and ruined it" She scoffs at him.

He chuckles. "Well hey...at least it was me. What about if it had have been some creepy old pervert. Would you mind then?"

Miley's mind wanders to the old man when she was coming here. She shudders. "Well if he'd let me sleep...nope, I wouldn't mind" She smiles cockily at him.

"You're weird...you know that?" Joe says as he sits down on the sand, gesturing Miley to sit next to him.

She sighs. "Yep, I already know. But who wants to be normal? It's so overrated" Miley replies and she goes to take a seat next to Joe. But Joe's got a different idea; he pulls her onto his lap.

Neither of them saying anything, both just enjoying the moment. Enjoying each other's company. Miley lays her head back, resting it on Joe's shoulder. Taking in a breath of fresh air and then exhaling it. Joe puts his arms behind him, resting on them. He gently kisses Miley's neck. Causing Miley's lips to automatically form into a smile. Miley opens her eyes, her gaze landing on the full moon that is floating in the sky. The only source of light around them is the moon.

"What are you thinking about?" Miley asks, not taking her eyes off the moon.

"You" Joe whispers into her ear. His voice soft and quiet.

Miley shivers from how close he is. She bites her lip. "How original" She replies. "Couldn't come up with anything better?" She smiles.

"I could've but then I wouldn't be able to do this" He says as he moves from under her, he swiftly gets on top of her, lying her down on the sand; hovering above her. "Hi there" He smiles that smile Miley's become to love.

Miley looks up to Joe, biting her lip as she does so. His hands holding himself up, at either side of her head. His legs, either side of her legs. Miley smiles. "Hey"

Before Joe can say anything, Miley pulls on his shirt, bringing his face only centimetres away from hers.

Joe closes the gap between their faces, their lips collide. Her soft, plump lips felt like heaven against Joe's. Their lips, moving in perfect unison.

Feeling nervous, this is about the furthest she has been with a guy. Scared in case she does anything wrong. Miley lifts her leg up, rubbing it against Joe's groin.

Getting turned on, Joe pulls away and looks at Miley. "What are you doing?"

Miley swiftly drops her leg, her face burning up. She brings her hand up, covering her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do" Miley feels Joe get off her. Great. She's just ruined her chance.

Joe stands up, running his hand through his dark hair, not saying anything.

Miley sits up and grabs her book, her face burning. How could she have been so stupid? She gets up and starts to walk away. "I'm sorry" she says quieter.

He quickly takes a few steps and grabs her arm "Wait.." Joe says as he turns her around. Looking at her crimson cheeks, he smiles and drags her closer.

Miley looks up at Joe. "Sorry, I'm inexperienced" She says as she looks away from him.

Joe positions his index finger under her chin and turns her towards him. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." He hesitates but continues. "..you were turning me on. And I doubt you're the kind of girl who likes to have sex with guys they just met"

"Good guess" She says under her breath. Miley feels a secret thrill inside of her. She turned him on. She stands on her tip toes and plants a soft kiss on his lips. "I understand" Curiosity runs through Miley head. How old is Joe? "If you don't mind me asking..but how old are you?"

Joe rests his forehead against Miley's. "I'm 24. How about you?"

24! Miley thinks to herself. "I-I'm 16" He's 8 years older than her. She pulls away from him. Their relationship is wrong. Plain wrong! "I...uhh..I have to go"

Joe chuckles slightly and pulls Miley back to him. "I'm only 18. I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction" Miley hits Joe's chest, slightly smiling.

"Jerk"

"But you love it" He rests his hand on her right cheek, slowly caressing it while he leans in. Miley leans in too, their lips almost touching when Miley's phone rings. She sighs and pulls away. Grabbing her phone from her shorts pocket, the presses the answer button and brings it to her ear. "Hello?"

"DESTINY RAY CYRUS GET YOUR ARSE HOME NOW!"

Miley has to move the phone away from her ear. Her dad voice stung her eardrum.

"I'm coming!" She shouts back and hangs up.

"Is everything alright?" Joe asks, running a hand through his hair.

Miley sighs and nods her head. "I need to go back to the hotel. What time is it?"

Joe checks his watch and looks at Miley. "Twelve thirty"

"WHAT? I'm so dead" Miley looks around, the only light if from the moon. Twelve thirty am! SO dead, Miley thinks to herself. "I've got to go. Bye" She says as she starts to walk off.

Joe jogs to catch up to her. "Wait" He grabs her chin and pulls her towards him.

Miley smiles through the kiss. After a minute or so she pulls away. "I've really got to go"

"I wanna take you out"

"Okaaay?"

"I'll come by your hotel at seven thirty" Joe smiles.

"Okay. See you then" Miley walks away with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Lying on her bed, the air condition playing up - so it's like 30 degrees. And she can't sleep. Her mind focused on one person. _Joe._ She felt happy when she's with him. How when he cuddles her, he always smells amazing. And the smell wasn't something you can describe. It's like...so awesome. His dark chocolate orbs, staring into her ocean blue ones. His smile always makes her grin. Miley aint even been on one date with Joe but she already thinks she's in love with him. How soft and luscious his lips are. Tomorrow is their first date. In England, dates aren't exactly common, so she's got no idea to what to expect.

the next morning

Rubbing her eyes, Miley walks into the kitchen. Her parents and Justin sitting around the breakfast table.

"Morning" She says, cheerful, as she takes a seat next to Justin. Grabbing a slice of toast from Justin's plate. No response off anyone. Weird.

"What are we doing today?" She asks.

"Well _we _are going to the dolphin show. You can stay here if you want. You're too old for it" Says her mom, hastily.

Taking back from her mom's hostility, she drops the piece of toast. Tish has never talked to Miley like that. "Umm...okay?" Is all Miley can say. Surely her parents aren't _that _immature. When she figures she's not welcome, Miley gets up and goes to her room. Getting changed into a vest top and a pair of short-shorts, with her bikini on underneath. She grabs her sunglasses then heads to the pool. Maybe a nice relaxing day at the pool will help her.

6:30 that night.

Miley'd fell asleep through most of the day. And forgetting to put sun cream on didn't help that. Her whole body burned. Looking in the mirror at herself, she looks like a tomato. Turning on the water in the shower. Her parents and brother still aren't back yet. Not like she cares. They don't care about her so why should she care about her? Slowly taking off her bikini. The slightest scrape against her skin makes her whole body burn.

Getting out of the shower, feeling a little cooler, she wraps the towel securely around her body. When getting in her room, she takes the after-sun cream from in the drawer and starts rubbing it all over her body. The cold cream making her shiver as she slaps it against her burning skin. Now is the hardest bit. Finding something to wear.

7:25pm.

Stepping out of the lift. Her hair hung loose around her face, in her natural curls. Miley got surprised at how long it was. Almost down to her bum. Wearing a simple black dress. Mid-thigh length with gold gladiator sandals. The only make-up she's got on is a bit of black eyeliner. Her right wrist consists of about 10 different bracelets while her left one is plain. Pearl studded earrings worn in her ears.

Feeling somewhat nervous, she leans on a pole outside the hotel. It's twilight. Slightly dark. Her whole body still burning but not as much as it was. Miley leans her head back against the pole, shutting her eyes. Breathing in the cool, evening air while she's humming quietly to herself. In the 2nd verse of her song, she feels a pair of lips against her neck. Gently placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Startled, she quickly opens her eyes. _Joe._

Just as she is about to yell at him, she realises how amazingly **hot **he looks. His dark hair has got the tiniest bit of gel on to help it stick up. A white top with a red plaid shirt, unbuttoned, over it. Dark skinny jeans and a pair of blue high top converse. She can't help but feel a little over dressed.

Joe looks up and down at her attire. Smiling at how the dress clung to her curves. At how her long legs look very sexy. Standing there, both admiring how the other one looks.

"Wow" Miley says, it coming out as a whisper but Joe heard, causing him to laugh.

"You look amazing" Joe says, kissing her cheek in the process.

Feeling his lip against her, Miley's cheeks blushed. When he pulls away, smiling at her. Making Miley's heart skip a beat. Her lips automatically formed into a smile too. Joe intertwines their fingers.

Joe laughs.

"What?" She asks, feeling self conscious.

"You look like a lobster" Joe replies.

"Fuck you" Miley says, a smile playing on her lips.

"That's your job" He says back, cockily.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks as they walk down the side walk. The streetlights lighting the path.

"It's a surprise" He replies. "So, I wanna know something about you. How about 20 questions?"

Shocked, Miley looks up to him. No guy she's spoken too had wanted to know anything about her. They just wanted to rip of her clothes and fuck her.

"Sure. You first"

Their questions started from simple things like favourite food to things about family. Miley learned that Joe's favourite band is the Beatles; he loves wearing converse, dislikes soap operas and has 3 brothers. Joe learnt Miley's favourite colour is pink, her favourite band is The Pretty Reckless and she hates girls who love themselves.

"Last question. Is Justin the only sibling you have?" Joe asks, stopping at the traffic lights.

"Uhhh...no...I had a sister" Miley says, looking to the ground.

Joe noticed the way she used the past tense. "Had?" He questions, walking across the road.

"Yeah, she died. Took an overdose on drugs" Miley replies, not taking her eyes off her feet.

Joe senses that she doesn't want to say anything else. After 5 minutes of silence, Joe stops.

"We're here" He says, motioning to the club in front of him.

Miley looks up to the mega cool club they're standing in front. Two big guys standing at either side of the double doors. Looking at them, sends shivers down Miley's spine. "Wait. We're going in _there_?" Her eyebrows cock up.

Joe nods. A smile playing on his lips. "Am I even old enough to get in?" Miley asks, staring at the purple lights surrounding the bar.

"Nope.." He says as he starts to walk backwards. "...But I pulled a few strings and got you in" Joe mumbles a few things to the bodyguards and then opens the door. "You coming?"

Miley sighs and follows him. She's never been in a bar before, never mind a club. This night is going to suck. Everyone will be getting pissed off their heads. Walking down a very neatly decorated hall way. Famous paintings hung all around. A purple carpet leads them to the room they need. You can hear the music already. Taio Cruz – Dynamite blaring out the speakers. Miley can feel her palms start to sweat. She quickly leaves go of Joe's hand. Ignoring the confused look Joe's giving her. She looks at him and smiles cutely.

"Right through here" Joe says as he pushes open to big, white doors. The music got louder, the kaleidoscope of colours dancing around the room. Joe leans over and whispers in Miley's ear.

"It's Demi's birthday. Her dad owns this bar so they've thrown her a huge party" His lips only millimetres away from Miley's ear. Great, she's at the slut's party who hates her. Miley thinks to herself. As they enter, Demi's eyes land on Joe. Which is pretty weird because there's like a million people there. She smiles flirtatious and makes her way over.

"Joey!" She calls as she wraps her arms around Joe's neck. Her extremely short dress getting shorter as she lifts her arms. If it is any shorter you'd be to see her arse. She's wearing a gold, sparkly dress with matching gold stilettos which look about six inches high. Her hair has been curled and it hangs loosely around her face. Her make-up on looked really natural compared to the last time Miley had seen her. When they finally stop hugging, or rather when Demi lets go of Joe, Joe pulls out a small black box from his back pocket and hands it to Demi. Her face acted shocked but you could so tell it was fake. Of course she knew Joe would've bought her a present. Barbie.

"Joey! You didn't have to" She replies as she opens the small box and pulls out a white gold pair of diamond earrings. They are gorgeous, Miley thinks. Joe motions to Miley standing next to him. She turns and flashes her a fake smile.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Molly" Demi pulls Miley in for a huge. The smell of some kind of perfume she didn't recognise flew up her nose.

"It's Miley" Miley shouts over the music. Demi doesn't reply, she simply winks at Joe then walks off.

Joe grabs Miley and leads her over to the bar. "You wanna drink?"

"Water" She calls over the loud, bass music.

Joe looks at her like she's crazy. "You're in a club and you want water?"

Miley nods.

Joe tells the bartender their drinks and turns to Miley. Just as he is about to say something, two well built boys walk over to Joe and do some sort of hand shake.

"Liam and Mitchell" Joe says, introducing them to Miley. Miley smiles at them. One of them has black hair and the other has blond. Both very sexy and you can tell they know it. They both smile at Miley and Mitchell even winks at her. Joe starts to tell the one with the black hair, Mitchell, something but he has to lean over to his ear – the music is blaring.

Then Liam slips a pill into Miley's glass. Standing in front so no one can see it. Watching the pill dissolve. Moving away when it's completely gone.

Joe leans back over and takes their drinks, handing Miley hers and taking a long drink of his. Miley downs half of the drink, unaware of how thirsty she is.

Gulp.

Gulp.

Gulp.

**Hello! Like it? Hate it? Whatever you do...please leave a review of your thoughts. I'm unaware of how many people actually read this :/ Hope you liked it. Before you go...guess what? CORBIN BLUE IS FOLLOWING ME ! ahhh. **


	8. Chapter 8

Miley felt like she's been punched multiple times in her head. The whole room is spinning. What the hell is wrong with her? She thinks to herself. Miley gets up from the chair she is sitting at and starts to make her way to the bathroom. Her feet all over the place, her hands resting on the wall, as she walks, so she doesn't fall over. Suddenly, her legs give way and she collapses to the floor. Miley tries to call for Joe but her voice can't be heard over the music. Someone takes a grip on her arm; Miley looks up and notices it's the guy who Joe was talking with before.

"Come here, you look a mess" Liam says to her, helping her up off the floor. He wraps an arm around her waist and starts to take Miley somewhere.

Miley tries to open her mouth to protest but it's too much effort. Her eyes slowly drifting open and shut. Trying to pull away from Liam but he's too strong. The next thing she knows, they're in a small room. A bed filled with cushions and a small window is all that's there. Liam pushes Miley on the bed and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"Ready for some fun?" He says with a grin

back at the party.

"I thought you said you'd brought Miley" Taylor asks as she comes up behind Joe.

Joe turns around and gives Taylor a hug. "I did. She should be around here, somewhere" His eyes glanced around the room. In search for Miley.

"Oh cool. You know..." She gets interrupted.

"Joey" Demi shouts as she grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor. Her arms wrap around his neck as she moves her body closer to Joe's. Their bodies squashed together because of the amount of people on the dance floor.

Forgetting all about Miley, Joe dances with Demi. Well it is her birthday after all and Miley's probably just at the toilet; Joe thinks.

Demi moves her body even closer and before she knows it, they're grinding. The loud music being their guide to dancing. Dancing the night away.

2 hours later.

"Wow" Liam says as he gets off Miley. Grabbing his boxer from the floor.

Miley grips the sheet tightly against her body, feeling dirty. Tears streaming down her face. Watching Liam as he gets ready. Whatever had happened to her has worn off by now. She regained control on her body. But she's never felt so weak. Miley' just been...she can't even say the word. Her thighs stinging so bad, hurting like hell down there when she's sitting. It felt like she's on fire. Liam just disappeared from the room without saying anything. Miley swiftly gets off the bed and pulls on her underwear and dress. Her make-up not ruined as she didn't wear much. Thought her eyes look slightly like panda eyes. Her hair all over the place but she doesn't care. As soon as she gets her clothes on she rushes out of the room. Running along the hallway, sobbing. Running down a staircase and into the main entrance of the nightclub. Stopping when she sees a group of people walking out, laughing really loudly.

"Miley" She hears someone call from behind. Turning around and noticing its Joe. And he's with Taylor.

"Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you" Joe asks as he moves closer to her, not realising she's crying.

"Miley...you're bleeding" Taylor says as she's looking at Miley's legs.

Miley looks down and notices the blood coming from down there. Trailing all the way down her leg. She looks up and starts to cry again.

Joe rushes over to her, taking her in his arms. "Miley, what happened?" Miley's shaking hysterically in his arms. He starts to get worried. "Miley. What happened?" He repeats.

She shakes her head and buries it in Joe's shoulder. Her tears soaking up his shirt.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened to her; Taylor thought. Thought Joe was being quite slow tonight, she walks over and says in Joe's ear. "She was raped"

"Who done it?" He looks down to Miley. Anger in every inch of his body.

Miley ignored him and keeps crying into his shoulder.

"MILEY ANSWER ME!" Joe shouts, frustrated.

Hearing Joe shout, Miley gets a bit scared. She pulls away from him. Her eyes, terrified.

"I'm sorry. Miley, tell me who did this to you"

Miley looks down, her hair covering her face.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up first" Taylor takes Miley's hand and leads her to the girls toilets. She takes a bobble out of her bag and ties Miley's hair out of her face. Wetting some toilet roll and wiping Miley's eyes.

"Were you raped?"

Miley nods, more tears falling down her face. She grabs some toilet roll and starts cleaning the blood from her leg.

"Miley?" Joe says as he walks through the doors.

"Joe, this is the ladies bathroom, you can't be here" Taylor says.

"I don't care" He walks to Miley. "Please tell me what happened" He starts to caress her cheek, wiping her tears.

Miley tells them everything; it feels a little better when she does so. Down there still burning like hell.

"That bastard" Joe yells. "I'm gonna kill him" He starts to walk out of the bathroom.

"No, don't leave me" Miley grabs a hold of his arm. "Please"

Joe nods. "I think it's about time I should be getting you back to the hotel"

"No...please...I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you" She begs with pleading eyes.

"But your parents..."

"They don't care about me" She looks away. Miley really didn't want to go back to her hotel. Lying in that room, alone.

later.

Lying in Joe's bed, the burning has settled down a little. The bed sheets smell exactly like Joe. Joe walks into the room with a cup of hot chocolate. She smiles a little.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, setting the cup on the bedside table.

"Sore"

"That's understandable. You were...a..virgin...weren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll kick that mother fucker all over when I see him"

Miley feels her eyes shut a little.

"You're tired" He kisses her on the cheek. "If you need me I'll be on the couch"

"No. Stay with me. I don't wanna be alone" She pleads.

Her smiles and climbs in bed with her. "I was hoping you were gonna say that" He wraps his arms around her under the duvet.

"Goodnight Joe"

"Night Leigh"

Miley props herself up on her elbows. "Leigh?" She asks.

"Yep, short for Mi-ley"

She smiles big. "I like it"

He kisses his on the lips and lies back down. Soon enough both of them were asleep. Dreaming. Or in Miley's case...having a **nightmare.**


	9. Chapter 9

Miley woke up screaming. She felt his greasy hands all over her body again. His hot breath against her lips.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks as he sits up, half asleep.

Miley shakes her head. "Nothing, just a bad dream" She pushes her hair out of her face and takes a deep breath. She looks over to Joe, he's shirtless. She smiles. By the darkness of the room it only looks about 5 am. When Miley shuffles a bit, the pain from down there comes back. She lets out a small cry.

Joe knew exactly what's wrong. "Why don't you go and have a cold bath? That should help cool you down"

Miley shakes her head and lies back down, keeping in the cries of pain. "I wanna stay here"

"Miley I won't be very far. It'll help cool you down" He starts to caress her cheek, smiling. "You're beautiful when you've just woke up"

She bites her lip and covers her face with her hands. "You're making me blush, Romeo"

Joe smiles and kisses her on the cheek; he gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. Miley staring at his body as he does do. His perfectly, tanned, muscled torso. How did she get so lucky? Miley got up, slowly, and followed Joe into the bathroom. He's bent over the bath, splashing the water around the tub. Miley admires him from behind.

"Miley!" He shouts but when he turns around he realises she there. He smiles. "Hey"

"Hi. Do you have any paracetamol?"

"What?"

"Paracetamol...do you have any?"

"I have no idea what they are"

"Ohh. My bad, I forgot you weren't English. Painkillers?"

"Oh, yes I'll have them ready for when you're out the bath"

"Thanks" She bites her lip. "Joe..can I ask you something?"

Joe nods.

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean, you hardly know me. For all you know i could be some sort of killer"

"And for all you know I could be a rapist" He remembers last night. "Shit...I didn't mean that"

Miley shakes her head. "It's okay" Her heart drops. "Joe, could I be pregnant?"

He thinks. "Did he use a condom...what a stupid question of course not. You could be"

She puts down the toilet seat and sits on it. "I can't be pregnant. My parents will kill me" She puts her head in her hands.

Joe kneels next to her. "Shhh. I have the morning after pill you can use"

"Why do you have that?"

"Let's just say I don't always have a rubber handy" Joe goes into his room and grabs the pill and a glass of water. He comes back and hands them to Miley.

Miley swallows the tablet. "You don't have to stay up. You can go back to sleep you know. I'm sorry for ruining your night"

Joe kisses Miley on her lips. "You're not ruining my night, you've made it better. You need to stop putting yourself down. You're beautiful. You're sexy. And you have the most sexiest accent ever."

Miley looks down and she can feel her cheeks burn. No guy had ever said that to her. "Do you enjoy making me blush?"

a few hours later.

"So what are you doing today?" Miley's eyes focused on the bowl of cereal in front of her, cornflakes.

"Well I have to be at work in an hour so..." He says as he spoons some cereal into his mouth.

"Oh...Well I guess I need to go and see my parents" She pushes her bowl away.

"You not hungry?" Joe asks.

Miley shakes her head. "I feel sick" Physically and mentally. A little refreshed with the bath she took a while ago. But she couldn't wash away his touch from her. Someone knocks on the door. Miley stares at the spoon in front of her while Joe goes and answers the door.

"What is she doing here?" Miley hears someone saying from the door. Demi.

"No reason" Joe says.

"From what I seen last night, she seemed to be enjoying herself with Liam up stairs"

Miley turns around. "You saw?" She shouts.

"Of course I did. You guys were loud enough"

Miley jumps up from her seat and runs at Demi. "He. Fucking. Raped. Me" Joe stops Miley before she reaches Demi.

Demi's eyes widen. "He did? I didn't know that"

"You could've stopped it. Stopped him" Joe's strong arms wrapped around her.

"S-sorry" Demi says, she turns around and walks out. An evil smile spread across her face. Of course she knew what Liam done. She'd panned it with him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for last night" Miley says to Joe, her fingers fiddled. Wearing the dress from the previous night, Miley feels dirty. Like she can still feel Liam's hands all over her. Even though it's only 8 in the morning, the sun is still blazing.

Joe gets closer to Miley, his hand resting on her cheek. "I don't mind. You wanna hang tonight? Just me and you?" A smile grew across Miley's face.

"I'd love that" Joe kisses Miley on her lips; just lingering there for a moment and then pulls away. "See you tonight"

Miley took the lift up to her hotel room, far too exhausted to use the stairs. Down there is still on fire. Miley can't believe that the first time she had sex – she got raped. It sickens her. Her parents should be up about now. Opening the hotel door, she spotted everyone sitting at the table, eating cereal. Not one of them looked at her when she entered the room.

"Good morning" Miley says but getting no reply from anyone. Finally giving up, Miley walks to her room and changes her clothes. A black vest top and white shorts. Newcastle colours. Miley doesn't feel like lounging around the pool all day. She grabs her mobile as walks straight back out of the hotel room. Her stomach starts to grumble.

Walking along the street, Miley spies a small little cafe across the road. Dodging the traffic, she swiftly walks across the road.

The cafe is a little bigger inside than what it looks like from the outside. The walls painted an off white colour and a huge clock hangs off one of the walls. It's one of those cafes that you would find in some little old village. Very cosy and welcoming.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice from behind Miley says.

Miley turns around and her breath gets caught in her throat. A boy, who looks around about Miley's age, is stood there. He stood there, smiling at Miley. He's got a dimple in his left cheek which is adorable. He's amazingly hot; Miley thinks. He's a few inches taller than Miley and wearing an apron.

"Ummm...?" Miley gets lost for words.

"Do you want to sit?" He said.

"Are you English?" Miley says, judging from his accent he sounded it.

"Yup. I'm from Cheshire. Are you?"

Miley nods. "I'm from Newcastle though. I'm Miley by the way"

"Harry" He put out his hand and Miley shook it. Harry shows Miley to a table and she sits. "I'll be back with a menu" He says and then walks away. For the past 5 minutes, Miley forgot all about Joe. It's not long before Harry comes back with a menu.

"Our special today is an ice cream sundae. They taste even better since it's not Sunday" He says with a little wink causing Miley to laugh.

"I'll guess I'll have the sundae then"

"You know what it tastes better with"

"What?" Miley can't help but smile.

"A kiss from yours truly" He smiled cheekily.

"Wow, forward much?" Normally Miley would slap someone if they ever said that to her but there is something about Harry that is so intriguing. Harry shouted over to someone telling them Miley wants an ice cream and took a seat opposite her.

"So do you always offer to snog every customer?"

"Pretty much" Harry ran a hand through his amazing curly hair. "No one ever refuses though" He made and unhappy face. Miley shakes her head and smiles.

"How old are you?"

"16. You?"

"Me too"

"You on holiday here?" He starts to drum his fingers on the table.

"Yup. Here for 2 weeks. How about you?"

"I'm working for my uncle this summer. My mum and dad have gone to Africa to help with some charity. So they shipped me here for the summer. Working. No fun. Just hot weather and bad sun burn. And everyone speaks Spanish. It's so hard to understand"

"There's like a million Americans here. And I speak Spanish" Miley says.

"I haven't really been out much..."

"You should totally hang out with us. We're going out tonight, do you wanna come?"

"Sure"

"Do you have a mobile?" Miley and Harry both switch phone numbers. Miley completely forgetting the fact that tonight is supposed to be just her and Joe. But there's something about Harry that she loves.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe crossed the road, looking for the beautiful girl that never failed to amaze him. He spotted her leaning against the fence that was surrounding the hotel that Miley was staying at. She was wearing a pink floral dress that went just above mid-thigh length with a cream cardigan and a pair of flip flops. It wasn't until Miley started to laugh when Joe noticed she wasn't alone. A guy, that towered over her about 5 inches, was leaning on the fence, sidewards. He had dark curly hair and wore shorts and a white t-shirt – very indie style.

Miley heard someone approach, as she turned she realised it was Joe. She got up off the fence and hugged him. "Hello"

Joe didn't hug her back; he motioned for Miley to explain who the guy was.

"Ohh, this is Harry. He's here for the summer and doesn't know anyone so I thought he could hang with us tonight"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry" Harry put out his hand and from hearing his accent, Joe knew he was English too.

Joe shook it. "Joe" He turned to Miley. "How are you? After…you know"

"I'm fine" Miley avoided eye contact with him.

"Did you tell your parents?"

Miley shook her head. She quickly changed the subject. "So where are we going?"

_Well I did have something romantic planned. _"Another party. And don't worry, you can stay with me all night"

Another party. Miley thought.

"So where abouts in America are you from?" Harry asked, as they started to walk.

"New Jersey" Joe replied with a hint of irritation to his voice. Harry noticed that, and so did Miley. She had no idea why Joe was being so hastily. It totally slipped her mind that tonight was sort of her and Joe's first date. So having seconds to change their plans, Joe remembered David saying there was a pool party tonight.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Miley asked to Harry. If Joe was going to be a twat, then she would too.

"I have an older sister but she's off travelling around America. Lucky cow" Miley laughed, Joe obviously didn't get it as it was 'English humour'. "How about you?"

"I have the most annoying little brother. He does my head in!"

"He's not that bad, he's a pretty funny guy" Joe said, not bothering to look at her.

"Yeah, just like Demi's a friendly girl" She said sarcastically.

Everyone walked in silence the rest of the way to the party. Walking through a large gate, you could hear people screaming, laughing and singing really badly. When someone belly flopped into the pool, Miley realised it was a pool party.

"What the hell Joe? I don't have a bathing suit!" She motioned down to her attire.

"Too bad" He said, he sounded really pissed. Spotting someone he knew, Joe walked away from Miley and Harry. So much for 'you can stay with me all night'.

"Sorry about Joe being such a dick. I have no idea what's wrong with him"

Harry smiled his amazing smile. "It's fine" Harry started to strip.

"What are you doing?" Miley said, her eyebrows formed a V shape.

"It's a pool party, better get in the right clothing" Mile watched as Harry took off his clothes, of course leaving on his boxers. He didn't have many muscles but he still had an amazing body. He wasn't much tanned but that's what made him so different. After that, he jumped into the pool. A little water splashed Miley.

"You coming in? It's a little cold but I'll warm you up?" He said with a wink as he came to the surface. Miley looked around, everyone was so caught up with their own conversations. She spotted Joe talking to Taylor, who she'd met on the same day she met Joe. She looked a little drunk and they were both a little too close to each other. Well if Joe was going to play a game, then Miley would too. Good job she wore a small pair of shorts – the dress was a little too short. She took of her cardigan and stepped out of her dress. Leaving her in her bra and shorts. She noticed Harry staring at her so she jumped in the pool. Miley and Harry started to splash each other, dunking each other.

Joe stood there, staring at them both. Anger ran all through his body. _What the fuck is she doing? _

"What's up with you and Miley? I thought you guys were dating" Taylor said, he eyes motioned over to the laughing pair pratting about in the pool.

Joe just shrugged.

Harry wiped his hair out of his face, the water making his green eyes sparkle. "Has anyone ever told you, you have an amazing laugh?" Harry said, making Miley giggle more.

"Has anyone told you, you're far too rough while play fighting?" Miley pushed his arm playfully.

"Nope…." He got interrupted by somebody yelling "COPS!" Everyone started to scramble out of the pool, grab their clothes and run. Harry and Mile soon followed everybody. Not bothering to put their clothes on. Harry took a hold of Miley's hand, while she looked around for Joe. Then the sirens started. The blue and red lights flashed.

Shit.

Double shit.

_Like it? Hate it? Whatever your thoughts please let me know and give me a few ideas, I'm running out. _

_I may turn this Harry/Miley/Joe thing into a love triangle. Sound good?_

_And for all the people who don't know Harry, he's in a british band called 'One Direction'. Check them out! Please review. _


	12. Chapter 12

"Fuck!" Miley said as she started to quickly put her dress back on. Harry laughed and started to get ready a lot slower. "Where's Joe?" Harry replied with a shrug and as soon as they were both ready, they started running again. When they thought they were at a safe distance, they stopped.

"It's bloody freezing" Miley said as she hugged herself. Her hair was soaking wet, and her dress was too. She wrapped her cardigan more securely around her torso. Things awkwardly went quiet. Miley and Harry were walking past some bars. Girls were leaning over the kerb and vomiting into the drains. Gross.

"MILEY!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned around and saw Joe running towards them.

"Are you okay?" Joe hugged Miley as soon as he caught up with her, realising straight away that she was cold. He took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Yeah. What the hell just happened?"

"Well I guess someone phone in for a noise complaint or something"

"Whose party was that?" Miley stood waiting for a reply but Joe was staring into space. His expression was unreadable at first, and then he looked angry. Furious. Miley's eyes followed his gaze and realised why. Liam.

He pushed through Harry and Miley. As soon as he got to him, he pushed Liam.

"What the fuck?" Liam said as he turned around. Joe didn't give him an answer; he punched him square in the jaw.

Miley and Harry both stood there, shocked, at what they witnessed. Liam ended up on the floor and Joe continued to kick him, full force, in the stomach. Liam had a bloody nose and lip and both of his eyes looked swollen.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered in Miley's ear. Miley shook her head in response. Her hands covering her mouth. Liam started to cough up blood. Watching Joe beat the hell out of Liam, made Miley feel sick. It wasn't like Liam didn't deserve it. She saw Harry run away from the corner of her eye. She ran straight at Joe and pounced on his back.

"STOP IT" Miley screamed. She wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and pulled him away. Tears started to stream down her face. But he pushed her to the floor and she hit the pavement hard. Putting out her wrist to break the fall but it she almost broke her wrist. The police sirens got louder and the lights got visible. The nest few seconds went in slow motion through Miley's eyes.

Joe thrust his foot once more into Liam's face, blood stained the path. Then a police car pulled up and 2 police men ran out of the car and both jumped on Joe. They cuffed his hands behind his back and dragged him from the ground. Joe shouting all sorts of words, swearing at them. Slamming Joe against the car, one of them left and went over to check on Liam, who was now unconscious. During all of this Miley forgot all about her throbbing wrist. The police man said something into his radio, possibly telling them they need an ambulance. Then, all of a sudden, Miley felt herself being pulled off the ground, then getting pulled into the police car.

Sorry it's so short. I will try and make the next one longer :)

Follow me on twitter /inmydreamworld_ and i'll follow you back:D


	13. Chapter 13

"Can I go yet?" Miley shouted; she was tired, hungry and looked awful. A lot of questions running through her head. Where the hell is Joe? Why was she just stuck in this room? Do her parents know? Miley watched as a middle aged man walked through the door, in normal clothing.

"Hello Miley. I'm Officer Winchester. I'm here to ask you a few questions" He sat on the opposite end of the small table. And surprisingly, he was American.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Miley folded her arms.

"I was just on my way home then I got called here. So, Joe Jonas is he your boyfriend?" He took out a small notebook and a ballpoint pen – ready to take notes. He looked like he was in his early thirties; dark brown hair, brown eyes and he had a lot of muscles.

"Yes" Miley replied, hastily.

"Mr. Jonas was caught beating up Liam Hemsworth. When asked about his reason, he said it's because Mr. Hemsworth raped you, is this true?"

Miley's heart stopped. If Miley said yes, she would have to go through court and everything, her parents would have to go to and everyone would know what happened. But if she said no, Joe would probably only get done for assault or just a warning.

"No it's not true" She didn't make eye contact with the officer.

"Okay, thank you for your co-operation" And with that, he left the room.

Miley sat there, wondering if she'd just done the right thing. Her mind told her she had but he heart told her she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life. A few minutes later, someone opened the door and told Miley she could go home. Grabbing her bag from the front, Miley heard shouting.

"YOU'VE GOT IT ALL FUCKING WRONG!" It was Joe. Miley turned around to see him getting fragged by two police officers. She ran up to him.

"JOE" She screamed as she got to him.

"What the fuck Miley? You told them he didn't rape you" The two officers looked like their attention was focused somewhere else.

"I didn't want my family to know. What's happening?" Her face covered with a worried expression.

"They're charging me with attempted murder. Liam's in a coma and since you fucking lied I'm gonna go to jail" He said, aggressively.

Miley's whole body froze. No. Shit. Joe was going to prison. And it's all her fault. She walked up to the officers. "I Lied! Liam did rape me. Joe done that to protect me" She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry miss but you already made your statement. I believe you're just saying that because Joe may have threatened you"

"WHAT?" She looked at Joe, who was looking at her, disgusted. Miley watched as they pulled Joe through a door. What the hell had she done?


	14. Chapter 14

Miley walked into her hotel room. Completely exhausted. She and Joe parted about 15 minutes ago, neither one of them talked about meeting back up. In fact, the only words they spoke were a brief 'bye' when they left each other. Miley thought he was mad at her for bringing Harry but she didn't bother asking. As she got into her room, she spotted Justin lying awake on his bed; it was 4:20am.

"What the hell are you still doing up?" Miley asked as she slumped down on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep" He said, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I miss you Miley. I miss the way you were. Now you're a bitch to everyone. Ever since Miranda died you've not been the same. I already lost one sister, I really don't want to lose my other one" You could tell by the way he was speaking he had a lump in his throat. Typical Justin; not blunt and straight to the point.

Miley got up and sat on his bed. His eyes glistened with tears. Miley's heart dropped a little. She had no idea that this was hurting her little brother. "Listen, I'm only doing this because I'm sick of the way mom and dad treats me. They think I'm stupid enough to be like Miranda. I'm not. You won't ever loose me. I promise you that" She lay down next to him and cuddled him.

"I miss her" He said as he sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Me too" Miley said as she stared at the ceiling. Soon enough, they both fell asleep.

The next morning.

Miley walked into the cafe that she was in the previous day. She looked around for someone when something hit her on the head.

"Heads up!...or maybe heads down" Miley turned and saw Harry walking from the back room. A rolled up ball of paper lay at Miley's feet.

"Hey" Miley said quietly as she sat down on a chair. Harry came over and sat opposite her. "What happened to you last night?" Miley asked, looking up to him.

"Well I heard the police coming and I figured I wasn't gonna get nicked for something your boyfriend done so I ran"

"You're such a man"

"Why did Joe practically kill him?"

"He done something bad to one of Joe's friends"

"Ohh…" Harry said looking away. He wanted to ask Miley a question but he was afraid of the answer. "Are you and Joe going out?" He finally said after minutes of debating.

Miley thought Harry already knew they were, they kissed and hugged when Harry was there...wasn't very obvious was it? But he had never asked her to be his girlfriend. "Um…I'm not sure"

"What do you mean? You either are or not" Harry said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's…complicated"

"Well I would like to know. I like you Miley. More than a friend. I know we've only known each other for a few days but I really like you. I know you feel something for me too" Harry replied, his eyes fixed onto Miley's. And staring into his eyes, Miley knew every single word was genuine.

"I've got to go" Miley said after a few minutes of awkward silence. When Harry didn't say anything or even look at her, she walked out.

Stepping into the sun, felt like a ton of bricks hitting her as the heat and light hit her. Today, Miley wasn't feeling her usual self so she covered up a bit. She wore a black baggy t-shirt with a pair of knee length denim shorts and a pair of purple converse. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, the heat started to get to her. Miley walked along the side walk, her mind a million different places. People walked past her, car drove by her but she was in her own world. Where everything was simple and drama free. She was soon knocked out of her thoughts when suddenly a huge beeping noise was heard. She hurried across the rest of the road. Near death experience number one.

Miley felt out of breath, even though she hadn't walked very far. Stopping and taking a few deep breaths that she'd learned in yoga, Miley continued. _What's wrong with me?_ Miley asked herself. She took her bobble off her wrist and tied all her hair up. Hearing the screams and loud music Miley knew she was there. The theme park. Where Joe works.

Walking into the entrance, the place was packed. People of all ages were there. Fanning themselves as they walked or drinking water. Miley started to walk around the place, looking for Joe. She ran her hand across her forehead and wiped the sweat away.

"Miley what are you doing here?" A voice from behind her asked.

Miley turned around and saw someone she really didn't want to see. Demi.

"I'm looking for Joe" Miley started to feel a little dizzy; she rested her hand on the railing which she was next to.

"He doesn't want to see you"

"How do you know?" Suddenly, her stomach felt nauseated.

"Miley what are you doing here?" A voice repeated the question from before. This time it was a different voice. It was Joe's.

"I need to talk to you" Miley said, her voice barely audible. Her stomach felt like it was twisted in a thousand knots.

"Are you okay…?" Joe questioned.

"I'm…" Before Miley could finish her explanation, her vision went black and she fell to the ground, hitting it hard.

_I'm SO sorry I haven't posted any of my stories in a while! I've just had a lot going on in my life and I've had writers block :/ Crap. And guess what…I SAW JUSTIN BIEBER IN CONCERT. Haha, gosh he's pretty squeaky live haha. Anyways please review and tell me what you think 3 _


	15. Chapter 15

_**READ BEFORE CONTINUING! **_

_**Right, so I've missed out a chapter. In chapter 13, Miley told the police that Liam didn't raped her but I had wrote a whole chapter after that and didn't post it, I must have deleted it. This is what happens after chapter 13, but BEFORE chapter 14. Get it?**_

_**Miley wakes up and realises she's just dreaming and didn't really tell them that Liam didn't rape her.**_

_**She tells the police that Liam DID rape her.**_

_**Joe gets set free.**_

_**And he walks Miley home, without saying anything.**_

_**Just in case you were all confused with him being in chapter 14 when he should've been in jail. **_

_**You all caught up. Joe is not in jail! Ha.**_

_**Back to the story.**_

Miley woke up with a bright light shining on her. It was so bright she could barely open her eyes because of hit. She was lying on something hard. Her head felt like it had been smashed through a window.

"Miley, can you hear me?" Asked a voice. It was Joes.

Miley tried to talk but her mouth was too dry. Loads of people were talking but Miley couldn't make out what they were saying; their voices were muffled. Minutes later, her vision focused in. She was lying on the floor. People formed a circle around her; nosey people. Joe was kneeled over her, his face full of worry. Demi stood a few feet away from her, with her arms crossed; she looked pissed.

"Can you hear me?" Joe repeated.

"Y-Yeah" Miley managed to say. As the minutes started passing, she started to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" She questioned as she sat up, everyone started to fade away when the excitement was over.

"You fainted. Probably heat exhaustion"

Miley felt dizzy and like she was going to vomit. "I need to go" She said as she stood up, struggling to do so.

"Wait…." Joe said as he helped her; he put an arm around her and led her inside of a café. He sat her down on a chair and got her a glass of water. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better" He handed Miley the glass. "What are you doing here?"

Miley gulped down the whole glass in the matter of seconds. "I wanted to see you…about what happened. Are we over?" She questioned, straight to the point.

"I think so" Joe replied, avoiding Miley's gaze.

"W-what? Why?"

"Miley face it, this was a summer fling. You've got 2 more days here then you're going back to England. We're from two different countries. Did you honestly think this was going to turn into something more than summer romance?"

Miley was taken back from his answer. But a part of her new he was right. She was stupid to think he actually liked her. He just needed some girl to get it off with for the summer. And she was it.

"I thought you were different! You ruined my life Joe!" She started yelling.

"How?" He looked at her, feeling a little guilty as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, my parents wouldn't hate me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten raped!" She started to sob.

"Miley…." Joe started.

"Don't!" And with that, Miley got up and ran out the café.


	16. Chapter 16  The End

Today was the day. Today was the day Miley was going home. Back to England. Away from this country. Away from the hot weather. Gone from Demi, Liam, Harry and….Joe. Miley's mind was a million different places when she started packing away her clothes in her suitcase. She hardily slept a wink last night.

"The coach is picking us up in 2 hours" Miley's mom came in her room. She hadn't seen much of her mom on this trip but wow she had tanned a lot. Her blonde hair had even gotten light in the sun. Her mom was gorgeous. Something that Miley had never really noticed.

"Okay" Was all Miley could say. She should be over Joe; he told her it was just a stupid summer fling. He didn't actually like her. Yet her mind kept wondering back to him.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Tish sat on her bed; concern filled her eyes.

"Nothing" Miley said bluntly as she avoided her gaze. Her mom and her weren't close. She didn't tell her secrets.

"Come on. I know this holiday hasn't been the best but I'm still your mother. Tell me" Something in Miley snapped as she burst out into tears. Then she started to pour her heart out to her mom. Telling her everything that happened with Joe and even what happened with Liam. Her failed friendship with Harry. For once in her life, Miley felt like she could trust her mom.

"Ohh baby girl" Tish wrapped her arms around her daughter, embracing her with warmth. "Why didn't you tell me everything that was going on? I know we haven't had the best of relationships but you should always know you can trust me"

"I know. I'm sorry" Miley sobbed. She was emotionally wrecked. Mascara ran down her cheeks.

"I'll finish packing up your stuff. I think you need to do something…you know what"

Miley wiped her eyes and nodded. "I love you mom"

"I love you too…now go! You don't have much time" Tish hurried her off with a chuckle.

Miley fast-walked out of the hotel; unsure of where exactly she needed to go but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. After 20 minutes of walking and running through her mind 50 different conversations, Miley was back at the theme park….where Joe worked.

It was only 8 in the morning and the park still had another hour before it was opened for business but Miley knew Joe would be here. And she was right. She spotted him at the entrance of the park; with Demi. Miley took a deep breath and made her way to them; gaining a little confidence. Out of the blue, Joe and Demi kissed. And not just a quick peck on the lips but a full on snogging session. It took him one day to move one? ONE DAY! Anger got the best of her as she marched over to them, pulling Demi's hair, dragging her off of Joe.

"What the fuck?" Demi screamed. When she turned around, her eyes narrowed. "You stupid whore!"

"Don't make me laugh you cow" Miley turns her attention to Joe. "I thought you were better than this. You played me for a fool. If your plan for this summer was to break someone's heart, congratulations. You've succeeded. You fooled me into thinking you were a decent guy, unlike the other players but do you know what? You're actually worse than them. You play girls into thinking you're sweet and such a cool guy. You're lying to yourself. You're a fucking dickhead!" And with that Miley walked off, fighting the tears in her eyes.

Joe stood there, completely gobsmacked. He didn't know Miley had it in her to say that. But the biggest shock of it all, Miley was right.

"You actually liked her?" Demi laughed, fixing her hair. Joe ignored her and walks away.

"Whatever" Demi sighed.

"Sorted everything out?" Tish said as Miley entered the room, cleaning the floor.

"Yes. Done and dusted" Miley lied.

A few hours later, Miley was sitting on the airplane, waiting for it to take off. She was staring out of the window, watching little orange people drive cars around the runaway. Any minute now they would be taking off. A part of her wanted Joe to fight for her but obviously that wasn't what he wanted. Whatever. She was going back to England, away from all this drama.

Fastening her seatbelt as the seatbelt sign came on. She was really leaving him. Soon enough, they were in the air. Flying away from her summer romance.

_Bye Mallorca._

**Bye Joe.**

A few weeks later, Miley was sitting in her room, on the phone to Emily. "So, how's the romance between you and Mitchell?" Miley asked, eager for details.

"Amazing! I can't believe he actually likes me. I was like in a trance when he asked me out"

Miley laughed. She was ecstatic for her friend.

"Anyway, how is your love life? Any guys?"

Miley didn't tell her about Joe. She didn't tell any of her friends. It wasn't something that she wanted them to know; how she had been played as a fool.

"Zilch. I'm more about having fun and loving the single life at the moment. Life's too short to be stuck with a guy" Miley lied; she didn't believe in any of that. But she had to make up an excuse.

"Okaaaay. So are you home alone?" Emily asked as she painted her toenails.

"Yup. Parents at some friends for a party and Justin is staying over Paul's. Free house"

"Dude, we should totally have a house party!"

"No I don't…." The doorbell rang. "2 minutes Em, someone's at the door"

"Ooooo it might be a killer. You shouldn't open it"

Miley laughed. "You watch way too many horrors" She pounced down the stairs, the whole ground floor of her house was in darkness, scary. She unlocked the door and opened it. Her jaw dropped.

"Hi" Smiled a guy that Miley thought she'd never see again. Joe.

"Wh-what…" Miley couldn't get her words out.

"I'm sorry…for everything. I'm such a douche. It's taken me so long to realise this but Miley, I'm in love with you"

She was frozen. Her lips couldn't form any words. He was actually there. In England. At her doorstep. He didn't wait for a reply as he crashed his lips on hers.

"Mileeeey? Helllllo?" Shoot. Emily was still on the phone. Miley pressed the red button and disconnected the call. She wrapped her arms around Joe's neck.

After what felt like an eternity, they both pulled away, smiling.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Facebook. I asked your brother and he gave it to me. I wanted to surprise you" Joe smiled, his smile was too die for.

"Stalker" Miley laughed.

"You love it"

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too"

**The End.**

_Sorry about the suckish ending, I got bored of this story. _


End file.
